


Un día, llegando a la cima.

by Karsuliana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Everyone is Pro, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime Athletic Trainer, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Olympics, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karsuliana/pseuds/Karsuliana
Summary: Sería mentira decir que nunca han pensado en ese día, en ese momento, en ese instante... Siempre dicen que hay que soñar en grande, que hay que visualizarse en lo más alto del mundo, en la cima.Quizá, en la realidad, ese día nunca llegue. Son muy pocas las posibilidades que tiene un deportista para llegar al podio de un escenario olímpico.Pero Hinata una vez lo dijo, que ganaría una medalla olímpica.Pero Kageyama una vez lo dijo, que estarían en un escenario mundial.Y, aún con todos los problemas, ese día llegó.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Un día, llegando a la cima.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer escrito.  
> Desde hace mucho (desde que salió el ultimo cap) he querido hacer un escrito de Haikyuu!! por lo maravilloso que es y por como termina. Te deja muchos feels, la verdad.
> 
> Quería aprovechar también que que hoy salió el último tomo del manga en Japón para subir esto.  
> Bendito el día que Furudate Haruichi se despertó y se dijo "quiero hacer un manga de vóleibol".

Arena de Ariaki, Tokio, Japón

Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020.

7 de agosto de 2021

Final de vóleibol masculino. 

Japón vs Argentina. 

Marcador: 

Set 1. 24-26

Set 2. 25-22

Set 3. 27-25

Set 4. 23-25

La participación nipona en este deporte tuvo mucha presencia, no sólo por ser la casa anfitriona, sino por el equipo de la selección japonesa que permitía una gran cantidad de posibilidades de juego. La generación monstruosa que había atraído el ojo de los expertos en el deporte alrededor de todo el mundo. Las expectativas en el equipo japonés eran altísimas y durante esos juegos olímpicos se posicionaron como uno de los equipos más capaces y mejor formados. 

Habían quedado clasificados de terceros durante la fase de grupos, perdiendo ante Polonia e, irónicamente, Argentina. Ese día el gran rey se había llevado su venganza. 

Sin embargo, los tres juegos ganados por amplio margen los había puesto en la segunda fase de una forma prometedora. El camino fue duro y resultó ser muy irrisorio que la gran final de vóleibol en los Juegos Olímpicos se estuvieran disputando justo igual que el primer partido del evento. 

Orgullo versus orgullo. Era un partido impresionante y muy parejo. 

Quinto y último set.

Tenían el set empatado 13-13 gracias a uno de los increíbles y repulsivos remates de Sakusa. Hinata tenía que servir, eran los últimos puntos de un sueño hecho realidad: jugar en los Juegos Olímpicos y ganar una medalla. 

_"pero queremos la de oro"_

Ya habían llegado hasta ahí, hasta ese momento predeterminado desde que se prometieron derrocar al gran rey en la siguiente fase después de la derrota en ese primer partido. Estaban jugando en el escenario mundial más representativo del deporte que tanto amaba, contra oponentes que lo dejaban sin habla, contra estrategias y estilos de juego completamente diferentes a lo que alguna vez se había enfrentado. 

Hinata sabía que esa era su primera pero no la única participación en un escenario mundial, portando el uniforme con la bandera de su país. Le quedaba mucho camino, mucha vida deportiva por vivir. 

Pero, como todo el equipo tenían un objetivo al que apuntar: la medalla de oro. Ya habían llegado hasta ahí, estaban a dos puntos, todo lo que alguna vez soñó desde hace siete años se volvía visible y alcanzable a la punta de sus dedos. 

Sonó el silbato y resonó en todo el Ariaki Arena, se tomó seis segundos para dar su saque con salto apuntando a un lugar entre el líbero y el opuesto. El rally por ese punto se alargó y se intensificó, en esas Sierra remató un gran pase de Oikawa que ni siquiera Yaku pudo recibir de manera satisfactoria; el balón salió volando hacia la parte de atrás de las vallas publicitarias de la cancha. 

Estaba a su alcance, tenía que conectar a como diera lugar. Si había un balón que debía salvar a toda costa era ese, lo sabía, por lo que Hinata corrió y saltó la valla golpeando el balón con sus antebrazos, devolviéndolo hacia el centro de la cancha, aterrizó su salto sin fijarse en la superficie, pisando con fuerza uno de los soportes de la valla y desequilibrándose. Sin importar lo que acababa de pasar corrió hacia su puesto en la cancha porque ¡siempre tenía que levantarse! 

Se alivió al ver que Sakusa alcanzó a rematar desde la línea de la vanguardia otorgándoles el punto 14. 

Tenían el match-point. Lo tenían ahí. 

Sin embargo, algo que había interiorizado a profundidad desde su primer año de preparatoria era escuchar su cuerpo, prestarle atención y estar en sintonía. Le dolía, no sabía cómo diablos había llegado desde la valla hasta la línea final del partido sin haberse percatado de aquel detalle. 

Se había acostumbrado a jugar en superficies inestables durante su estadía en Brasil, se había torcido varias veces los tobillos mientras fortalecía sus músculos. Nunca tuvo una lesión particularmente grave, pero ahora, justo ahora en su mente ya no estaba pensando en la siguiente jugada que les daría la gloria. Hinata solo pensaba: Maldición, ¿por qué justo ahora? 

Antes de recibir el balón para el saque, miró hacia Iwaizumi y el entrenador que estaba ahí. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no podía moverse, no podía arriesgarse. 

Sabía que no era tan grave, un esguince no es el fin del mundo ni de su carrera deportiva. Menos uno que no parecía ser tan grave, al menos había alcanzado a volver a la cancha, posiblemente la adrenalina que sentía le había inhabilitado la percepción del dolor hasta que acabó la jugada. El entrenador pidió su último time-out técnico, sorprendiendo a ambos equipos y a todos los espectadores. 

—Yaku-san— llamó Hinata al líbero —¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar al banquillo? 

Los seis jugadores en la cancha lo entendieron, algo le había pasado al señuelo más fuerte de Japón. Yaku lo ayudó mientras veía a Iwaizumi tomar el kit de primeros auxilios que tenían ahí preparado.

—¿Pisaste mal cuando saltaste la valla?— le preguntó el entrenador mientras Iwa le sacaba el zapato. 

—Pisé un soporte, no me dolió cuando corrí a la cancha nuevamente pero cuando me detuve sentí que no debía caminar— respondió, estaba muy frustrado. ¿Por qué? Siempre se cuidaba, hacía todos los ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento, constantemente fortalece sus músculos con ejercicio complementario, se alimentaba bien, descansaba adecuadamente ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a él? 

Ninguno dijo nada, Hinata era muy expresivo y transparente, se notaba a leguas su frustración. Kageyama solo podía reconocer ese rostro de una única vez que la había visto, hace ocho años durante el partido del Kamomedai. Esta vez no fue cuestión de que el pelinaranja no cuidara su salud como en sus primeras nacionales, ni siquiera podría decir que fue por una jugada demasiado imprudente ya que había hecho lo “normal” que solían hacer en un partido. Fue un accidente, algo imprevisible incluso para los entrenadores y para el mismo jugador.

—No es grave Hinata, a lo mucho es un esguince de primer grado. Pero lo ideal es hacer el cambio. — decretó Iwaizumi. El entrenador asintió y se decidió el cambio con Ushijima. Igual, esperaban que sólo fuese una jugada. 

Habían muchas emociones en ese instante: expectativa, incertidumbre, emoción, estrés, frustración.

—Por lo menos fue ahora y no en el primer partido Hinata— le animó Bokuto. 

—Sí, podría ser peor— rió Komori.

Escuchó que antes de terminar el tiempo fuera, Atsumu le decía a Sakusa “Ni se te ocurra decir que no se cuidó bien Omi-omi”.

—Hinata— llamó Hoshiumi — Déjanos este último punto. 

El pelinaranja sonrió, lo sabía, estaba con los más fuertes de Japón, esto también pudo ser un cambio técnico (sin contar la lesión). Pero no es que no confiara en ellos, es que quería estar todo el tiempo en la cancha. Aunque ganen como equipo, sentía que había perdido un poco.

—Oi— Ugh, esa voz. Casi era como haber vuelto a ese torneo de primavera donde tuvo que ser sacado de la cancha por fiebre, no quería volver a vivir esa escena. ¡Esta vez no fue un descuido personal! Miró seriamente a Kageyama —Esta vez...— No quería que le recordara que había perdido ante él de nuevo. —Esta vez ganaremos.

Se sorprendió, aunque tampoco era para tanto. Kageyama, de alguna manera y muy a su modo siempre lo lograba animar y motivar de una forma distinta, le hacía no desfallecer ante la frustración. Pese a que ambos seguían manteniendo aquella jurada rivalidad, habían madurado y su extraño vínculo se había fortalecido. 

Sonrió con determinación mientras el pelinegro volvía a la cancha. 

—Siempre hay una posibilidad de lesionarse en un partido— decía Iwaizumi mientras le aplicaba _air salonpas_ a su tobillo izquierdo. —Pero lo trascendental es lo que ocurre inmediatamente después de la lesión, actuaste bien al detenerte. —le sonrió. 

—Eso no quita el hecho de que me siento tonto y frustrado—

—Hubiese sido tonto si seguías jugando Hinata, aunque aún seas joven, ya no estás en preparatoria y tu cuerpo es tu herramienta de trabajo. Cualquier lesión más grave afectará tu desempeño de acá en adelante, por eso actuaste bien, porque pensaste a futuro.

Recordaba las suaves, pero a la vez contundentes palabras que le dijo Takeda-sensei hace ocho años: _Esto también es vóleibol._

Se reanudó el partido, la frustración seguía ahí, pero la podía manejar, eso también era parte del vóleibol. 

—Cuando ganemos… —le oyó decir a Iwaizumi. —… Ni se te ocurra ir corriendo como un loco. No tires por la borda el haberte sacado del partido por un leve esguince. —amenazó. Hinata le sonrió.

—Cuando ganemos… creo que no podré obedecerte, Iwaizumi-san.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso energético, Hinata —sonrió mientras le inmoviliza completamente el tobillo. Era mejor prevenir.

Era la última jugada, Ushijima casi logra hacer un saque _ace_ , desestabilizando el equipo argentino, Oikawa logró hacer una buena colocación mientras Sierra remataba, esta vez siendo recibido por Yaku, quien la envió directamente hacia Kageyama. El equipo japonés realizó un ataque sincronizado dando como resultado su victoria gracias a un remate de Hoshiumi.

¡Eran campeones olímpicos de voleibol! Campeones olímpicos en Tokio 2020. 

Entendió la amenaza de Iwaizumi, la emoción y felicidad recorría su cuerpo desplazando la frustración por esa pequeña lesión que lo obligó a salir de la cancha un par de minutos antes de quedar como campeones. De no ser porque Bokuto lo cargó en su espalda, habría corrido hasta donde sus compañeros estaban celebrando. Todo fue muy rápido; el estadio estalló en gritos de alegría, todos los jugadores de Japón estaban sonriendo, llorando ¡Hasta los más serios e inexpresivos! Los abrazos entre todos, esa sensación de haberlo logrado, de haber llegado a uno de los puntos más altos dentro de sus carreras deportivas, todo eso reducido en minutos llenos de euforia, felicidad y emoción. 

—Te lo dije —le susurró Kageyama al pelinaranja en medio de la euforia y emoción, casi al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad. —Te dije que ganaríamos. 

Lo que realmente quería decir el pelinegro era “ _Te lo dije, en la cancha somos invencibles_ ”. Porque lo fueron. Habían ganado en uno de los mayores escenarios mundiales. 

Todas las promesas hechas alguna vez durante la preparatoria se cumplieron. Estaban a la misma altura, en el mismo escenario, en la misma cancha y al mismo lado.

“ _Si te vuelves muy, muy bueno, te prometo que alguien aún mejor vendrá y te encontrará_ ” recordó Kageyama la principal promesa de su vida, que se volvía a confirmar ante sus ojos. Esperaba que su abuelo, desde el cielo, estuviera contemplando aquel deseado escenario.

Solo habían palabras de felicidad. Se formaron para finalizar el partido y darse la mano con sus formidables rivales: haber disputado aquel duelo contra Argentina había sido un honor. Hinata escuchó como Oikawa -con una leve sonrisa de orgullo que, seguramente, el _argentino_ nunca admitiría- le decía a Tobio que seguían empatados. El castaño se acercó a Hinata y lo abrazó fraternalmente, preguntándole por su lesión y continuando con su declaración de guerra: 

—Shoyo, en el mundial o en los próximos olímpicos: seré yo quien se lleve la victoria final.

—Estaré esperando por ello, Tooru-san.

* * *

La ceremonia de premiación fue sencilla, bonita. Similar a todas las que se han visto a lo largo de los Juegos Olímpicos. Todos los jugadores de los tres equipos estaban formados en orden ascendente según su dorsal frente al podio, ante todos los presentes en la Arena de Ariaki, ante los ojos del mundo entero. 

Brasil, junto con Romero, habían logrado la medalla de bronce después de perder en semifinales en un intenso clásico suramericano, se habían enfrentado ante Italia, equipo que le había dificultado la llegada a la final al equipo Nipón. 

Cuando empezaron a entregar la medalla de plata, el público ovacionó al jugador japonés-argentino que formaba parte de ese equipo. El estadio estalló en ruido cuando se escuchó el nombre de “Oikawa Tooru” al final de los jugadores argentinos. Incluso algunos jugadores del equipo japonés aplaudieron abiertamente en ese momento en el que le colocaron la brillante medalla al “Gran y Orgulloso Rey”.

Y finalmente, el momento alguna vez soñado por los 12 jugadores del equipo japonés. Ese momento en el que el presentador anunció a Japón como los campeones olímpicos de vóleibol masculino. Todos intentaron subir al podio al mismo tiempo, Hinata estaba siendo ayudado por Kageyama y Atsumu debido a su lesión, pero eso no mermó la gigantesca sonrisa que estaba en su rostro, saludando enérgicamente como podía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Poco a poco empezaban a nombrar a los jugadores, mientras un miembro del COI les colocaba las medallas de oro alrededor de sus cuellos, recibir los apretones apretones de mano y las felicitaciones. Ninguno de los integrantes del equipo podía esconder su emoción, su alegría, su euforia por este logro. 

Esa emoción se replicaba en los antiguos maestros y entrenadores, los antiguos compañeros de equipo y amigos; quienes se abrazaban entre ellos en los respectivos lugares donde celebraban la victoria de su equipo, la primera medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos desde 1972 en Múnich. 

> El himno nacional japonés nunca sonó tan bonito como en ese momento en el que se izaba la bandera del país del sol naciente en lo más alto de la Arena. 
> 
> _Finalmente, llegamos a la cima._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *COI: Comité Olímpico Internacional.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Desde hace algunos días tenía en mente este headcanon de que los paneles que nos muestran del partido Japón vs Argentina son del primer partido de los JJOO, en donde Oikawa los derrota, pero que como fue en fase de grupos pues tuvieron la oportunidad de la revancha en la pura final olímpica. ¡Sería muy icónico que la final sea así!
> 
> También estaba dudando sobre si lesionar a Hinata, el pobre ya ha sufrido mucho antes de las nacionales y en el partido del Kamomedai, pero pensé "pos mira, ya creció, ya aprendió a escuchar su cuerpo" por lo que su lesión fue bastante leve. Además ni con esas deja de sonreír, He is my spiritual leader.
> 
> Hay muchas frases hermosas que dicen a lo largo del manga que fueron incluidos en este escrito. :)
> 
> Así como también hay un borrador de una pequeña continuación, espero subirlo pronto. 
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer hasta acá. Cualquier Review, kudos, son gratamente bienvenidos.


End file.
